Pokèmon GX: Spirit Power
by archivewriter3
Summary: This is the journey of Hiro, a young trainer who is just discovering his powers as a unique kind of Aura Guardian. He will be faced with the evils of Team Rocket, a clash of the gods and even death itself! Spirit is what will keep him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Are we there yet?" Emily nagged.

"For the eleventh time, NO!" was Hiro's reply.

He looked at Eric, who looked back at him. The 16-year old shrugged and continued walking. Hiro was about to tell them that they were in the last turn of Union cave, but his voice died in his throat when he heard a scream from Emily.

"I can't take it anymore! I quit!"

And with a thump, she sat on the floor, crossed her legs and started looking at her Pokèdex as if she was watching a movie. Eric looked back and walked back over to her, while Hiro walked on. He walked through the cave exit and found himself looking at the clear, starless sky on the route to Azaela town. He heard a familiar scream belonging to Emily as she emerged from the cave; carried by her brother. Like a sack of rice.

"Let me go, Eric!" she shouted, as she pounded at her brother's back.

He looked at Hiro, who shrugged and kept on walking, and carried on as well. When they passed the Slowpoke well, that was guarded by a man in a completely black suit with a big, oxblood-coloured R on his chest, the man's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the clawing and scratching girl. Finally they arrived at a town, no, _the_ own they had been aiming for

While Hiro was talking to a lady, Eric put his sister down. She looked at him, frowned and crossed her arms.

"You didn't really need to do that..." She said, huffing.

He replied with a simple, "Sorry." Emily wondered to herself,

 _ **My brother's strong and big, but he always acts docile. I guess he never recovered from the trauma...**_

She was brought back to reality by a very angry Hiro. He explained to them,

"I wanted to take the Gym challenge, but a stupid guy that looks like the other guy we saw at the well, said that I wasn't allowed! Well good-"

He was cut short by Eric, who asked,

"What happened to all the Slowpoke? They're supposed to be everywhere in this town."

Hiro replied,

"Yeah, about the Slowpoke, THEY'RE ALL GONE! DISAPPEARED! Nobody in town has the slightest idea were they all went to."

Emily now remembered something. She squealed with excitement as she exclaimed,

"A guy by that Pokèmon centre near Union Cave was selling Slowpoke tails. Maybe that could mean something."

"Hey, you might be right! Let me think a bit..." Hiro said to her, before stopping to think.

A Few Minutes Later... In the same spot...

"How long do you need to think! I can't stand here this evening, waiting for your evidently blocked up mind to clear up!" Emily yelled at the Trainer in despair and irritation, left eye twitching in anger as well.

"I got it!" Hiro exclaimed after five minutes of rigorous brainstorming.

"What is it, brainiac?"Emily barked, furious.

"The man at that Pokèmon centre had a bit of black sticking out of his shirt that perfectly matched the type of material that the men at the well and gym wore. All the Slowpoke are gone, and that man from whatever organization the other men in black were from was selling slowpoke tails. Putting two and two together, coupled with the fact that i caught a glimpse of a slowpoke being dragged as we passed the Well by another man in black clothing, i deduce that these men in black are the cause of the disappearance of Slowpoke and are using them to get money by hacking off their tails for sale!"

"Wow... Just... Wow..." Emily, who was still trying to assimilate what had just come out of her best friend's mouth, managed to mumble.

"He gets really smart if he thinks hard enough." Her brother whispered into her ear as Hiro walked over to the Pokèmon centre.

A little while later...

The trio decided to solve the mystery before going to bed. After all, their aim was to go through Johto, collecting badges and having awesome adventures. And wasn't this totally an awesome mystery? Eric's Hoothoot, Fukoro*, got out of her ball as soon as she was healed, with her flying over the counter to meet her friend and trainer.

"Fukoro really likes you, Eric! You two must have been together for a long time." Hiro complimented, taking his three Pokèballs from Nurse Joy and removing the lock function on them(the function that restrains a Pokèmon inside a Pokèball from coming out.).

"Yeah, she has been with us ever since she hatched a few weeks ago. Her mom, a Noctowl that liked to visit us, laid her egg one night in the homemade nest we made for her. When she hatched, the Noctowl specifically gave me her Hoothoot to raise, and i've been with her since." Eric explained, petting the Owl Pokèmon as she stood on his left shoulder.

As if on cue, everyone's Pokèmon emerged from their balls, happy to see their trainers. Kurokodairu*, Hiro's starter Totodile, gnawed lovingly at his trainers left leg. It hurt a bit, but Hiro let the Big Jaw Pokèmon do it anyway. Emily's Jigglypuff started bouncing about singing a happy tune(Not one that would make everyone fall asleep.). Komori*, Eric's Zubat, flew to his trainer with little squeaks and clicks, since he couldn't see a thing. Ganseki*, Hiro's Geodude and the sole reason that he won Falkner, folded his arms and grunted by himself, which the trainer did not mind. Yurei*, the Gastly, floated about the centre as if it was her private property, before making a fake yawn and returning herself to her ball on Hiro's Pokèball belt.

Niwatori*, Eric's Pidgey and a lot stronger than all of Eric's Pokèmon, spread his wings and clucked softly, seeing a lot of people around. Kasai*, the most timid of all the Pokèmon, being a Cyndaquil, silently walked over to Emily and curled up on the girl's lap to sleep when she picked him up.

"Well that's everyone! Let's go and solve a mystery, guys!" Hiro exclaimed, fist pumping.

* * *

 **Author** **note** : **These are all Japanese words;**

 **Kasai means fire.**

 **Niwatori means chicken.**

 **Fukoro means owl.**

 **Kurokodairu means crocodile.**

 **Yurei means ghost.**

 **Komori means bat.**

 **Ganseki means rock.**

 **Hiro's Pokèmon**

 **Kurokodairu: Totodile(M)**

 **Yurei: Ghastly(F)**

 **Ganseki: Geodude(M)**

 **Emily's Pokèmon**

 **Kasai: Cyndaquil(M)**

 **Jigglypuff(F)**

 **Eric's Pokèmon**

 **Fukoro: Hoothoot(F)**

 **Niwatori: Pidgey(M)**

 **Komori: Zubat(M)**

 **I have recently read a review and the link provided by it that has greatly helped me. I will try to adjust to a more acceptable style, but progress takes time, people. Please be patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As the team stealthily picked their way through the path under the cover of night, Eric sent out Komori. The Zubat materialised from the Pokèball and flew up into the moonlit sky, his body casting a shadow on the ground as he flew higher.

"Komori really likes the night sky, doesn't he, brother?" Emily asked, giggling a bit as the Bat Pokèmon bumped into another Zubat with a small argument of clicks and squeals following, after which the other Zubat went its way.

"Yeah, he does; he's a Zubat after all." Eric stated, getting some dried meal worms from a Container ball(A grey, slightly-larger-than average pokeball-like object that was not used to catch Pokèmon, but hold desired items efficiently.).

"Eeeekk! Dried worms!" Emily shrieked, before putting her hands over her mouth and mumbling something that sounded like a 'sorry'.

With a snicker, Eric brought out an old, brown ocarina and played a low note on , Komori's ears perked up in mid-air, and he swooped down to pick up a handful of worms in his mouth. The Zubat was delighted by the taste of the worms, as he chewed with a flicker of his ears.

"We're almost there, guys!" Hiro whispered, before a purple blur bit into his left leg before slithering to a safe distance.

"Ungh! _Mizu Seishin!_ " Hiro yelled into the night sky, a peculiar sapphire blue light exploding from a Pokèball on his belt.

Kurokodairu emerged from the Pokèball, but something was different about the Totodile. His eyes were completely sapphire blue and he had an blue aura around himself. All his features were smoother as well, giving him a bit of an extra-streamlined figure.

"Craaar!"The Water Crocodile Pokèmon spat at the Ekans that attacked his trainer, who was clearly unconscious.

"Hisssss!" The Ekans hissed, before slithering even further away.

While Hiro's friend grabbed an Antidote and Potion bottle to administer to him, Kurokodairu dashed angrily to the Snake Pokèmon before Scratching it across the face. But there was something about this scratch that was special. It drew on the moisture in the Totodile's water aura and transferred it to his claws. The Water Claw attack created three gashes on the Snake Pokèmon's face, drawing a lot of blood. The dying snake hissed loudly before being silenced permanently by one Bite of Kurokodairu's jaws on its neck. The Totodile flung the body of the Ekans into the grass before returning to normal... And losing consciousness.

A while later...

Hiro and the gang were ready to continue their adventure, although Emily, being Hiro's best friend, was totally against going for any other adventure that night at first. A bit of begging and pleading on Hiro's part quickly changed her opinion, and they found themselves on the path again. They also noticed some blood on the ground, before looking at Kurokodairu, who had some blood on his teeth, then kept walking with a shiver at the thought.

"Hey Hiro, when you got bitten by the Ekans, you yelled 'water spirit' before losing consciousness. Why?" Emily asked, looking at Hiro.

"Umm, i don't know why either. It just came out of my mouth!" He replied.

"Well, whatever it was for, it worked, as Kurokodairu came out of his ball all magic-like. He had blue eyes, blue aura around him and an extra-streamlined figure!"

"Wow... All that happened when i lost consciousness?... What happened next?" Hiro asked.

"Well, i got an Antidote bottle from my bag and sprayed away at the bite mark to remove any poison, then Eric sprayed some Potion on it to disinfect the wound and close it up. Later on, we found Kurokodairu lying on the ground, unconscious, and returned him to his ball. Then we carried you back to the Pokèmon centre to rest."

"We?"Eric said, glancing at his sister with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay...Eric did."

Later, the team finally made it to the Well. Hiro noticed that the man in black clothing wasn't standing guard and after waiting a bit, figured he wasn't coming back to do so in a while, decided to go in, all guns blazing.

Well, he was about to, when Emily grabbed him by his blue denim jacket.

"Are you insane? Do you even know how many guys are down there? You could be overpowered in an instant!" She said as softly as a mildly sleep-deprived(It was 11 o'clock)teenage girl worried about her best friend could.

"Oh... Sorry. Well, we could sneak in together and find out how many guys are down there, then we attack with all guns blaz-EEYAHH!"

While Hiro was massaging his red left cheek with Emily eating him out with her words about how stupid that idea was, Eric was thinking of a good way to scout the area safely. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Guys, what if Komori scouts the area. I've already used the Tutor program on the Pokèdex to teach him how to scout, and how to tell me what he found." Eric stated, catching the attention of both trainers.

As if on cue, Komori came out of his ball, clicking a bit before silently soaring down the Well. A minute later, he came back, then started clicking and squealing to Eric in a code only the Trainer could understand.

"He said that there are 4 human figures down there... And 3 Pokèmon figures. That's about all i thought him; just to scout for the number of people and Pokèmon in a place at a time." Eric explained, patting the bat Pokèmon on his head.

"That's still good information anyway, big brother."

"Now can i go in with all guns blazing?"

"No!"

After preparing their Pokèmon to expect the unexpected, the team stealthily climbed down the Well...

Just to see an old man on his back, struggling to get up, with another man in the black uniform running away.

"Hey! Come back here... Ohhhh, my back..." The old man yelled after the other man before groaning in pain.

While Eric helped the old man up, who explained that his name was Kurt and that he came down here to teach Team Rocket a lesson, Hiro And Emily were getting a battle plan ready.

"I still don't know why we're wasting so much time on this! We have already talked to our Parties about what we were about to do, and they've understood! Can i go now?"

"Fine, i'll catch up while Eric stays here." Was Emily's reply as she sent out her Jigglypuff, who she finally named Setsu, to guard Kurt while she sent out Kasai.

The Cyndaquil squeaked a bit before nuzzling his trainer's leg. Emily pushed forward into the Well, finally getting to a cleared area where Hiro was battling three grunts by himself.

Hiro had sent out Ganseki and Kurokodairu against the Pokèmon of the grunts which were two Rattata and an Ekans.

"Ganseki, Rock throw! Kurokodairu, cover 'im!"

Hiro commanded, pointing at the ground in front of the Rattatas.

Before the grunts could shout out any commands, a small wall was built between the Rattatas and their targets.

"Kasai, Ember on Ekans!" Emily ordered, coming to stand beside Hiro.

Kasai arched his back and small flames flew out at the Ekans that was closing in on the clueless Kurokodairu with its fangs dripping with venom. The attack dealt a harsh blow and the Ekans was blasted to the wall hard, where Kurokodairu finished it off with a Water Gun at Hiro's command.

"Rattata, Hyper fang the Cyndaquil! Break the wall!" One grunt ordered, the Rattata in question dashing through the barrier of rocks, dealing some serious damage to itself, before falling on its face after Kasai jumped out of its way.

Meanwhile, the other grunt had returned his Ekans and sent out a Zubat.

"Leech Life!" He commanded, pointing at Ganseki, who had been waiting for a command from Hiro.

The Zubat swooped down and sunk its fangs into Ganseki's rocky body without much effort. Then it sucked some blood and life energy out of the Geodude before flying back up and away from the flailing Pokèmon's arms.

"No! Rock throw! Kurokodairu, Scratch!"

"Kasai, Tackle!"

"Rattata, dodge and use Quick attack!"

Ganseki ripped a chunk of rock off the ground and threw it at the Zubat, who flew out of the way, and right into Kurokodairu's sharp claws. The Totodile raked the Bat Pokèmon's face which drew blood before jumping back to a safe distance. Kasai, however, tried to Tackle the Rattata, but it nimbly side-stepped the Fire Shrew Pokèmon. Then it bashed into him with great speed.

"Paras, Scratch the Totodile!" The third grunt's commanded.

He had long since returned his Rattata and sent out a Paras, which simply scurried over the rocks. The Paras scratched Kurokodairu's back twice before being put out out the fight by an Ember from Kasai, who was also put out of the fight by a Hyper Fang from the Rattata. Emily returned her Cyndaquil, then fumbled a bit with her bag before pulling out a Pokèball and sending out a Bellsprout.

"Vine Whip, Hana!" She commanded with a chuckle, seeing a surprised look on Hiro's face.

Hana's leaves tapered into long vines that lashed the Rattata, finally taking it out.

The Grunt then sent out his Rattata while Ganseki took a few hits for Kurokodairu's sake while Hiro sprayed some Potion on the Totodile's back. The wounds closed up and Kurokodairu let out a loud hiss, before taking on the Zubat with a Water gun at Hiro's command.

"Rattata, Hyper fang the Totodile!"

"Zubat! Leech life on the Bellsprout!"

"Hana, watch out!"

"Kurokodairu, Water gun!"

Another Pokèmon was heard, and a grunt's Aipom came out of nowhere.

"Aipom, Swift!" The grunt yelled, pointing at Ganseki.

The Aipom was way faster than all the other Pokèmon, gathering energy in its tiny hands and then firing the energy at Ganseki as little yellow spikes. The Geodude couldn't dodge, and was finally taken down by the attack. The Rattata was next, rushing at Kurokodairu, who washed it away with Water Gun before it got too close. Hana wasn't that lucky, as the Zubat sucked her dry with Leech life, its own vitality retuning and its wounds closing up. Emily returned her Bellsprout with a sniffle. That just left Kurokodairu against a Zubat, Rattata and Aipom.

"Attack!" All three grunts ordered at the same time, the result being that the three Pokèmon lunged at the Totodile and dealt a lot of damage.

"No...Mizu Seishin!" Hiro exclaimed, barely holding on to consciousness as Kurokodairu acquired the same aura and appearance as before in a burst of sapphire-blue light.

"Water Claw. Follow up with Aqua orb and Water Pulse." Whatever was controlling Hiro boomed, standing up tall with authority.

Kurokodairu suddenly appeared in front of the Zubat in the air, before slashing down with a water-infused Scratch like before, cutting one of the zubat's wings off and leaving a big gash on its forehead, knocking it out cold. When he landed, the now super-powerful Totodile swiveled on one foot and fired an orb of water at the Rattata from one of its hands, blasting it into the wall with so much force that the ceiling over that part of the wall caved in on the fainted Rattata. By this time, Kurt's back was better and he, Eric and Setsu had reached where the fight was taken place, watching the slaughter intently. Emily had already been watching from the very beginning. The only familiar move to everyone was Water Pulse, as Kurokodairu turned to the Aipom and blasted it into its trainer with concentrated pulses of water.

"W-what the hell?! Guys, let's get outta here!" One of the grunts yelled, before grabbing a smoke pellet and throwing it down on the ground, the result being that smoke shrouded the vision of everyone.

When it cleared, the grunts and their Pokèmon were gone and Kurokodairu was back to normal, although he was barely clinging onto consciousness.

All of a sudden, Slowpoke started appearing around the trainers, the grunts that held them back evidently gone as well. The sad part was that majority of The Slowpoke had bloody stumps for tails.

"Well, let's get these Slowpoke outta here!" Kurt declared.

Later...

"I want to thank you kids for the bravery you showed at the Well. I have some things for you all." Kurt said over a cup of coffee.

The team had helped the Slowpoke get back to their places all across the town, and escorted Kurt back to his home.

"Well, it was nothing."Hiro, now feeling better after resting a bit said with the rest of the team.

"Oh nonsense! You all did great things and you all deserve rewards!" Kurt exclaimed with a note of finality before going to his workshop to find some stuff.

When he came back, he handed a first aid kit to Emily that came with a re-usable signal flare, a bunch of full heals and potions, a few tranquilizers and a pair of gloves.

"Wow... Thank you, Kurt."

He next gave Eric a pair of go-goggles and a little book he had once used to record data on flying types. Though it wasn't much, Eric was delighted, and acted it out by bear-hugging the old man, earning chuckles from everyone including Kurt's granddaughter.

"So... What am i getting, Kurt?" Hiro asked after afore-mentioned man had gone to his seat without giving him anything.

"I cannot train an Aura Guardian. I just can't." He mumbled, looking Hiro over with a serious look.

"Aura... What?" Emily and Hiro said at the same time.

"An Aura Guardian is a person gifted with the rare gift of controlling and manipulating aura, the life force of all things. Hiro here is an Aura Guardian, and as such needs to learn his powers fast, so he can use them well. The voice commanding the Totodile through Hiro was his Aura Spirit. That's all i know on the matter. That's why i can't give you anything of use. I do have a Fast Ball and Lure Ball lying somewhere. I can give you those." Kurt explained before fishing out the two Pokèballs and dropping them in the astonished 13-year old's hands.

After collecting Kurt's number in order to keep in touch, the trio walked out and faced the gym, where Hiro stopped.

"He said i can use aura; i wonder if i can manipulate things without nearly going comatose..." He thought aloud.

"I think we might need to call your mom about this. Maybe your dad was an Aura Guardian too." Emily said with a nod from her brother.

"Yeah, i'll do that, but now it's time for me to face the gym! Wish me luck!" The trainer exclaimed, brightening up instantly.

After some yelling on Emily's part aboutnhow late it was, Hiro and the gang went back to the residential quarters of the Pokèmon Centre for a well-deserved reserved rest...

* * *

A.N: This is the second chapter of my new fic, Pokèmon GX: Spirit Power. I'm not that acquainted with how aura worked in the anime, so just bear with me people. I might have a stable updating period sooner or later; I'm going to uni next year around September. Since my mom works in a Tv Station, i get free wifi, which means posting! Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Do not get your hopes too high, though. I also apologize for my account as Archivewriter2; I think this story is up there, and i put Daigaku as Totodile. I got it from google, don't blame me. I know now that Daigaku also means university, so i'm confused. I want to use Kurokodairu for a while and see how that pans out.

Hiro's Pokèmon:

Kurokodairu: Totodile(M).

Yurei: Gastly(F).

Ganseki: Geodude(M).

Emily's Pokèmon:

Kasai: Cyndaquil(M).

Setsu: Jigglypuff(F).

Eric's Pokèmon:

Fukoro: Hoothoot(F).

Niwatori: Pidgey(M)

Komori: Zubat(M)


End file.
